Bruised Ambitions
by Shinneth
Summary: A oneshot, onesided Krillin x Bulma taking place early in the Freeza saga. Mostly Krillin's POV and more likely than not needs a desperate rewrite.


Bruise of Passion

**[Notes:**

**I just got possessed to write this not too long after re-watching some old reruns of DBZ. I noticed while I hate DBZ pretty much from the Cell saga and beyond, I really had a fondness for the Saiyan Saga and a lot of the early Freeza saga. Anyway, I wrote this because a friend of mine and I always mused Krillin having some hidden crush on Bulma (whether or not it was solely dub-included I have no clue, but I really don't care) around the Late Saiyan/Early Freeza sagas. I always found this cute and endearing, because Krillin always was and still is my favorite character. **

**This is probably somewhat AU since it doesn't 100% follow what exactly happened (since I haven't seen the Freeza saga episodes in a long time, I can't quite remember if Gohan/Krillin/Bulma immediately got to work after landing on Nappa or not), but there's no real romantic situations going on in this story. Just a one-sided romantic musing. I'm no self-obsessed Bulma x Krillin-shipper, but I do think it had its moments. ^^; And sadly, I hate Vegeta x Bulma. But I like Yamcha x Bulma a lot, and I mention it plenty of times in the story, so you lone Y/B people can still have a field day with this! There is no clear ending to this. But I assume you people can do well with your own imaginations. This is my first, and highly likely LAST Dragon Ball fanfiction piece I will be making. @_@**

**If I owned the DBZ characters, well over half of them would be dead already. Including all of the Saiyans, except maybe Gohan. Suffice to say, I don't own DBZ or its characters because the show IS STILL CHOCK-FULL OF SAIYANS. Grah.]**

Green skies…now really, how many people in their lifetime would ever live to see a sky that's bright green?

That's what I was living. I mean, sure, I was also risking my life, rummaging on alien territory…Namek's territory…at least I wasn't alone. Son Gohan was with me. 

I have to say, really…the kid in a lot of ways reminds me of his father. In a lot of other ways, he's not like his dad at all. But still, I think the little guy and I have grown really close ever since we fought Nappa together. What with Goku being absent due to a death, or being hospitalized, it's like I can trust Gohan to be a pal for me when I need one.

It's good, really. I mean, how often can you be the best friend of someone, and then be the best friend of their son?

Not many people have that happen in their lives. I suppose I've lived one heck of a life to have all this.

So yeah, I've got the kid with me. As much as we've fought together, we're kind of like fighting partners now. I guess Gohan needs one— what with Piccolo being dead and all. Poor Gohan…it was hard on him. But in some ways, I think it helped him reach the level he's on now. 

Yet, Gohan and I couldn't make it by ourselves on this foreign planet. Nope, Yamcha's little squeeze tagged a ride with us as well. Standing probably a good 3 feet taller than us, little Miss Bulma Briefs.

_"Krillin? You look like you're in a trance…hey, Krillin?"_

Er, uh…whoops. Curse my habits of going into deep thought!

"I'm not out in La-La Land yet, Bulma."

She smiled, though she didn't seem that happy for _me_ specifically. "Well, that's a relief. We just got to Namek, you know. You should've done your daydreaming on the ship."

"Just like how Bulma spent her goofing off time on the ship," Gohan piped up, "And now she's ready to get serious!"

Bulma immediately was in a motion to konk Gohan in the head— just like she's done to him and myself several times since we've left Earth. But she stopped after hearing the rest of Gohan's exclamation of the obvious.

Bulma was a Grade-A snot on the trip to Namek. I almost don't wanna think about THAT…

"Excuse me for wanting to make use of my free time," I mutter. "But before you think of giving me ANOTHER concussion, maybe we should set up camp somewhere?"

I sort of…started shrinking back when I noticed Bulma's face was turning that familiar shade of red again.

"You think…YOU CAN CONTROL WHEN I CAN AND CANNOT HURT YOU?!"

**_SMACK!_**

"You JERK!"

Ow…now I have another bruise that'll last another couple of weeks. This is seriously ruining the even slope on my head.

But before I could speak, Bulma was already back, getting to work with Gohan. Man, is she fast. 

I rubbed the bruise on my head, trying to make the swelling go down. While THAT nasty wound was somewhere between red, black, and purple, I found my face feeling like it was flushing out of control again. Gah, I must be red as a tomato right now.

I know…I kept telling myself before, being this way is _wrong_…it isn't like Yamcha's not coming back someday. He will, if we succeed in our mission…and if he doesn't come back, that means we fail our mission and we all die anyway. 

It's sad, but true…in some ways, I'm scum…no higher than Vegeta himself.

"KRILLIN!! I didn't hit you that hard, you know! Now stop slacking off! Gohan and I could use a little assistance, if you don't mind!!"

My lips just quivered in disgust. I was falling for Bulma Briefs and I had not a CLUE why.

I finally gave in. I walked over, and I helped out. But this didn't change my pattern of thought. My heart knew I had some special fondness for Bulma…for reasons why I really needed to know, SOON. It's not like Bulma ever treated me like a normal person. She spends a lot of her time hitting me and reprimanding me, like I'm some child. 

It's like she thinks I'm the same age as Gohan! Well, physically I can see why anyone would MAKE that mistake, but…geez! Bulma knows I'm more mature than this! I'm an adult! There's no excuse!

Still…when she's not putting another bruise on my bald head…when she's not scolding me like she's my mother…she has this giddiness to her which just appeals to me, I guess. Well, it seems like whenever something goes RIGHT for a change, it's always me she hugs. Not to mention she has a hell of a grip when she gets a hold of something.

But that's what attracted me…not her complaints, not her abuse…but when she's happy, it's like nothing in the world matters. And when she's happy for me, it's like…wow. It's like getting praise from Kami-sama himself.

She's not that bad-looking, either. She's actually quite adorable in her own way…eheh…

…who am I kidding? She has Yamcha. And Yamcha treats her well. There's absolutely no reason why I should interfere with them.

…It's just low and dirty to take advantage of Bulma while she grieves over the death of her loved one…I…I wish I could do something for her…

No, Krillin! Bad move, bad move…just keep your distance.

"Well!" Bulma says, admiring her own beautiful handiwork of making a decent place to camp out. "I think that'll do for now. What say we get a little rest, hmm?"

Gohan shook his head. "It'd be good just to look for the Dragon Balls as soon as we can. The sooner we do, the less chances that Freeza's getting them!"

"We've gone this far, Bulma," I tried to rationalize with her… "We can't exactly afford to take too many risks, y'know."

Bulma merely rolled her eyes. "Oh, you two. I don't know, I don't think he'll find them all in the matter of a little overnight nap. Besides, you need your rest. I can't have you both getting killed!"

Gohan looked at me. His eyes were getting slightly droopy. He didn't even need to say anything.

"I guess I can vouch for that," I agreed with a yawn. "I sure hope the sun goes down soon, then."

Gohan and I were eventually settled into a bed, waiting for nightfall. After a while, Bulma went back to the ship. Probably to sleep in her own luxury in closed quarters. Eh, women.

Nightfall…never came.

Gohan and I were sleeping on-and-off periodically, but it wasn't easy with a glaring sun beaming down on you. We just spent most of our time talking. About our upcoming fights…if Goku will make it with us in time, if we'll ever bring Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu back from the dead…

For a little kid, Gohan was overly curious. Not that I didn't want to know the answers to these questions, either…

It was then, Gohan asked a more peculiar question.

"Hey, Krillin…why do you think Bulma treats us so badly? All she ever does is complain and hit us…and call us names…"

I couldn't help but smile. In some sort of sad way…

"Sometimes I wonder myself, little buddy," I said. "But you need to learn, women are very different from us. Bulma's behavior could be the cause of many things, but the fact remains that she's a girl and we're guys. And it's HIGHLY rare when the occasion comes that both of us act the exact same way, of the right way to behave."

"So…" Gohan rubbed his chin. I think he didn't entirely understand… "She just acts different because she's not like us?"

"That's…one way of putting it, Gohan."

Gohan looked a little disappointed. "Is she ever gonna be nice to us?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Believe me, if we get through this Freeza thing all right, and nothing seriously bad happens, I don't think she could possibly be any less nice to us."

That sure cheered him up. "So…that's great! Just one more reason why we gotta beat Freeza and save the world again!" He thrust an arm into the air. His eyes were..sparkling with delight.

"So that Bulma will finally respect us, huh?" I could NOT stop grinning.

"That's exactly right, Krillin!" Gohan beamed. "That's exactly what we'll do!"

That's when we heard a familiar voice screaming at the top of her lungs…

"If it's RESPECT you two want, come into this ship and CLEAN IT UP!! YOU GUYS LEFT IT A PIGSTY YET **AGAIN!!**"

"But we didn't make a mess last time," Gohan innocently pointed out to me.

"I know, but you wanna tell _her_ that?" I challenged. I slowly rose from my sleeping area and stretched out. No sense in making the kid get up and do it. I can just do this on my own…

"Krillin," Gohan wasn't even attempting to move out of his place. "You know, I think most of the time, Bulma's a lot more mean to you than she is to me…"

I gave another sad smile. "You think so…?"

Gohan nodded. "Do you…mind that?"

"I get by, Gohan," I said as I walked over to the ship. "I just get by…"

~*~

I entered the ship. Using the 'Piccolo' password, as usual.

Before Bulma could say anything, I just decided to set this debate straight once and for all.

"Bulma, there is no way I would have, or even want all of that makeup and girl's clothes which is currently strewn all over the floor. That is your mess, not mine."

I was met with a scowling face of a woman scorn.

I am such a RETARD sometimes…

**_SMACK!!_**

"I don't care WHO'S it is. Do you realize what HELL this trip has been?! And who does all the work?! That's ME. You two haven't done a THING yet, so you're left with chores until I see those Dragon Balls. **GOT IT?!**"

"Yesma'am," I squeaked. And I got to work. You know, she would be one dominant wife of a relationship…er, wait. I shouldn't be thinking that. Right.

It was half an hour and I was just barely getting closed to somewhat-finished. Bulma just stayed in the front of the ship, looking out at the window, thoughtfully. She truly looks like a beautiful genius when-…

GAAH!! Why can't I just ignore her?!

"Krillin?"

Wow, Bulma's sounding calm for like, the first time today. "Er, yeah?"

"How strong do you think Freeza really is…?"

"Well…um…" Stronger than me, that's for sure. "Probably not stronger than Goku."

Bulma looked back at me, looking worried. "Do you really think that?"

Um…that took me by surprise. Um, okay. "Well, in the most part, yeah…hey, he's beaten Vegeta." Well, that wasn't entirely true… "I think he'll hold out fine against some other powerful dictator mastermind."

With a sigh, Bulma looked back away from me. "He has to win, y'know…"

"I know," I said solemnly. "Yamcha's gotta come back…"

I heard Bulma sniffling. Whoops.

"Look, Bulma…I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay; I'll get over it…I always do…" she insisted. But I don't think she ever will…if  we fail.

I started walking over to Bulma. "Don't lose faith, okay? If he was willing to die for you, which he did, then I think he's just as willing to come back for you."

Bulma looked back over to me. "Gosh, I really hope so…" Her voice was wavering. 

Krillin nodded. "I'd know. I was there when he died, remember? I…I…was the one to confirm it…" This immediately caught Bulma's attention. 

"I'm not sure if you passed out from shock or anything after the whole thing, but…I did run over to him…checked his pulse, but it was too late…so, I had to avenge him."

Bulma nodded…but she was shaking. "I remember…"

Man, I can't remember when I've been this peaceful with her! But I couldn't let my excitement ruin the moment, so I continued…

"I mean, the thoughts just rushed through my head…Yamcha being dead. He was such a great friend to me over the years, and not only did I realize that I just lost a great friend, I knew that you lost a great boyfriend. I knew somehow you were watching…horrified…and…since you couldn't be on the battlefield with us, I guess you could say…some of my retaliation was in your honor."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Oh, Krillin. You…you really mean that?"

I nodded. "I knew none of my attacks were going to bring Yamcha back, but I figured…the very least I could do, was avenge him in your place, when you couldn't."

Bulma smiled…_and gave me a hug._

"Gosh, Krillin…I didn't…I never had anything like that for me done before! Ever! Not even Yamcha...that's…that's so amazing, Krillin." 

She pulled back to look at me.

"I…I never thought you considered me that much! You're such a sweet guy…"

All I could do, in my foolishness, was scratch the back of my head and blush. "Well, I just do what comes natural to me…"

I think she spent like, the next five minutes staring at me, like she was looking at a brand new man emerging from an old rotten one.

Then came the familiar beeping noise. Bulma immediately turned around and picked up the Dragon Radar.

"Oh, YES!!"

"We got a reading?" I guessed.

Bulma's eyes were on fire. She must've really had some good news. She jerked me up and started hugging me AGAIN. Only in a more of an Ow-You're-Squashing-Me way. "Three in the area! Oh, what LUCK! Come on, we have to wake up Gohan!"

"Affirmative!" I nodded happily, then rushed back to wake my companion.

~*~

Gohan and I were already set out looking for the Dragon Balls Bulma picked on the radar. Gohan loyally keeping the radar itself secure in his hands.

"Bulma seemed awfully happy just recently!" Gohan mused. "It's like she had an epiphany or something, and just totally woke up!"

I smirked. "Epiphany? You actually know what that means?"

"It's a revelation, isn't it? Coming of understanding to something?" Gohan checked. Yep, that was it.

"Yeah, I think your dad could've used a lot of epiphanies to make his life easier," I suggested jokingly. Gohan laughed along.

"Still, seriously, Krillin! Bulma seems a lot happier now! I wonder why?"

Krillin smiled. "It's like I said, bro; women are fickle, fickle creatures, and that can be either a good or a bad thing. This time, it looks like it went in our favor!"

"I guess so," Gohan happily agreed. "I hope she stays that way for a while. I like her a lot more when she's happy."

"Me too, little buddy," I said, looking towards the horizon. "Me too."

As the flied off in searching, my mind only mildly wandered a bit. It was great knowing Bulma and I can get along and understand each other so well…but what about the future? Should I stick with my feelings or not?

Maybe I'll do nothing at all. And I'll see what happens. There's plenty of time in our lives left to observe what goes right and wrong within ourselves. Maybe if Yamcha and Bulma broke…

…I can't keep hoping for that, since Yamcha's always good to Bulma. Maybe I have hope, but I don't want to enforce anything.

I just want the best for me. Whether that includes Bulma or not.

…but most of all, I want the best for Bulma.

…Whether or not that includes _me_.

-FIN-


End file.
